God I Love His Smile
by ShiroMiller
Summary: Clare's parents go out for the night, and she has a very welcomed friend come over. My thoughts on how their first kiss should go! I think you guys will like it.  Please Review...I really wanna know how I did!  Eclare Forever!


**Hey Everyone! This is an Eclare fic that I hope you enjoy :) Please review...feedback would be so great! I really want to know how i did :) What's in it for you? Love from me! :D lol Enjoy!**

**PS: Fixed his name!**

God I Love His Smile

I glanced over towards the clock. 9:47PM. My parents had gone to see a movie so I didn't expect them back until 12…12:30am at the latest. My obsessive worrying over my parent's marital status didn't rear its ugly head as much as it use to before. After their talk a few months ago things appeared to have gotten better. But lately, my father seemed to have become distant again, so the movie was a solution my mom decided…much to his dislike. He had to be forced to go out tonight. His excuse, for this and everything else my mom plans to spend some time with him, was, as always, "_I have entirely too much work to do tonight! I don't have time for this nonsense!"_ But my mom didn't take "_No,"_ as an answer anymore. I watched from the stairs as they prepared to leave.

"_We'll be back around 12…12:30 at the latest. If you get hungry there is some left over lasagna in the fridge. Just heat it in the oven for about 15min and you'll be set._" By now she had ushered dad out of the front door, his disapproving ramblings becoming more distant as he descended the walkway. My mom glanced back and gave me a reassuring smile, "_Have a good night Clare honey_," and closed the door behind them. I couldn't help but notice the falseness of her smile. The worry in her eyes that had become a companion of hers' months earlier presented itself once again. It seems as if they had become reunited about 2 weeks ago…an unwelcome guess in my eyes.

They left about 45min ago, and now I'm sitting at my desk with my laptop open in front of me. I wasn't hungry, so I left the lasagna in the fridge. Our final paper for Ms. Dawes was due in a week, so I had decided to work on that for the night. Sure I could have called Alli, but I couldn't stomach her constant babbling about Drew or any other guy tonight. That was the only thing she cared about and honestly I could care less. Yes she's my best friend, but you get tired of hearing the same thing over and over again every day. I just wanted some peace. Away from everything and everyone. I didn't want anyone to bother me tonight. Well…I wouldn't mind if _He_ showed up.

In an instant, my mind began to explore the forbidden fruit. He resided in a place of my mind that constantly lived out my life's fantasies. Twilight, my favorite movie, began to play, and Eli Goldsworthy was the leading man. The mysterious guy that practically high jacks my imagination every night stood in the meadow…shirtless…beautiful…glowing… and starring…at me. His green eyes were more intense than they ever were in reality, and I got lost in them.

We sat in the grass beside each other, enveloped in what I could describe as our circle of being. In an instant, his face was inches away from mines, and that all too familiar crooked smile I loved played across his lips. My heart fluttered as the high light of the fantasy started to occur and Eli moved in slowly…

_Bing!_

I snapped back into reality. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that 10 minutes had passed. Why does he always do this to me? Before him I could finish a paper in a day, now I'm struggling to even get a paragraph of work for the night. I got mad at myself for getting distracted…once again. I looked at the computer screen, Alli had IM'd me.

**Alli_dari94: **OMG! Clare I just had the best conversation with Drew tonight! Call so I can tell you about it.

"Figures," I muttered. Closing the chat box I went back to work on my paper. I'd tell her that I accidently didn't log out before I went to bed. I hated lying, but I couldn't take an all night Drew session tonight. About 5min into my work another message arose.

_Bing!_

I didn't look at the screen, knowing that it was probably Alli again. I continued to write.

_Bing!_

I rolled my eyes and continued working, contemplating over whether I should just close my laptop and face her tomorrow morning. 2 minutes passed…

_Bing!_ And after about another 5 seconds… _Bing!_

"Ugh," I breathed, and finally looked at the screen. The first 2 messages were from Alli. The original one I had read and another…

**Alli_dari94:** Clare you there?

Her status now said offline. The next three messages induced a flutter from my heart, followed by a soft smile. I begin to read each one…

**Eli-gold49: **Either you're working on Ms. Dawes paper or you were just waiting for me to IM you first, which one is it?

I could almost hear his sarcastic tone right beside me. He was so irritating…but I couldn't help but smile and read on.

**Eli-gold49:** Aww stop ignoring me Clare…you know you want to talk.

And the next…

**Eli-gold49:** I guess you're asleep…

I should have let him think that. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me replying back. It would make it seem like he's in charge. Like he knows that I couldn't resist replying because I couldn't sleep without talking to him. He could use this against me one day, but even if he couldn't, those eyes and that smile would be a suitable replacement. At the end of this thought I had already written a reply without even noticing. I grumbled to myself…gosh Clare you let him get to you, _Again_. I shook my head and tapped _Send_.

**Clare-e23: **No I'm not asleep. And yes I am working on Dawes' paper…or at least trying to. I'm guessing you have nothing better to do than bother me :p

The face at the end was a nice touch. It made me feel accomplished in gaining back ownership of my mind. One minute had passed. _Had he gotten offline?_ My heart softly sank. I could feel my mother's companion present itself at that moment. I looked back down to my paper.

_Bing!_

**Eli-gold49: **Hmm… I do have something better but I'd much rather bother you. It's enjoyable and it makes me smile What's got you distracted?

_You_, I thought. I rolled my eyes and typed. I ignored the first part of the message.

**Clare-e23: **My parents…my dad has returned to his old ways again. I can see it's having an effect on my mom.

**Eli-gold49:** Are they arguing again?

**Clare-e23:** Yeah…more than before. My mom had to force him to go to the movies tonight.

**Eli-gold49: **Sorry to hear that. Those headphones I gave you could really help. At least you're home alone. Just peace and quiet.

**Clare-e23:** I guess…to be honest I forgot where I put those headphones. I'll make a note to myself to find them tomorrow. Shouldn't you be working on Dawes' paper…you know its due in a week?

**Eli-gold49: **How could you lose those they are the best headphones I have!

Clare smiled. She loved to take hold of a situation with Eli! Even if it's as small as lying about losing a pair of headphones that's sitting right on her nightstand.

**Clare-e23: **Relax Eli I said I would find them. Don't spazz out over there. Have you even started on Dawes' paper? I bet you haven't…

**Eli-gold49: **Clare you will never see me spazz…spazzing is not my style. Anyways, I've finished that paper already.

What! I got angry all over again. It's has taken me 30 minutes to write one paragraph and he's already finished his paper! God why did he have to have such an effect on me? It's not fair!

**Eli-gold49: **Jealous huh? Lol

I glared at the screen and breathed angrily. I began to abuse the keyboard.

**Clare-e23: **Firstly, I am not jealous. If you choose to rush through your paper then that's your choice. I prefer to take my time. Secondly, I just remembered that my mom threw away those headphones weeks ago…sorry :p

There was a long pause. My smile grew…now I had got to him.

**Eli-gold49:** Yeah right Clare…You're such a terrible liar. Even over chat you're pathetic.

I frowned…

**Clare-e23: **I'm serious. They're not here they are at the dump.

**Eli-gold49:** Well since you don't have any respect for them I guess I should come pick them up.

**Clare-e23: **You can't pick up what's not here…

**Eli-gold49: **We'll see...Be there in 20. Goodbye

I panicked…

**Clare-e23: **Fine I'll just bring them to school on Monday. You don't have to get drastic.

The message failed to go through…he had gotten offline. I closed my laptop and starred out of my patio window. The moon was big and bright...a beautiful night. Moonlight covered my entire room. The only source of artificial light came from my desk lamp which only illuminated one corner of my room. I quit on my paper for the night and started getting ready for bed.

Oddly enough I didn't panic over Eli's sudden plan to come over. I didn't believe that he would come over this late just for some headphones. He can just wait until I gave them to him in school on Monday. He was bluffing and I knew it…or was he? Eli was a master at reading me…but when it came to me reading him…I was an amateur. To be honest I didn't know if he would come over or not, and that was scary.

I looked over at the clock, 10:15pm. I threw on some pajamas, brushed my teeth, and turned off the light on my desk. All that must have taken at least 10 minutes. By this time I was a little hungry. That lasagna is starting to sound really good right now. I went downstairs and stuck the lasagna in the oven. There were a couple of magazines on the counter so I decided to skim through those as I waited.

_Ding!_

The timer on the over went off. I took the lasagna out and let it cool off for about 5min. I cut a piece and put the rest in the fridge again. It smelled delicious! I grabbed a fork and made my way back upstairs to my room. 10:47pm. It was late…and I shouldn't be eating. I sat the plate on my nightstand, next to the headphones, and walked over to my dresser. I went to grab my hairbrush when I noticed a figure standing in my mirror. It stood on my patio which was parallel to my dresser on the other side of my room. My heart stopped…_Was someone trying to break in?_ The figure stood there, unmoving, and starred in at me. I was frozen…if he was here to kill me he wouldn't need to do much running. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I clutched the brush in one hand and kept myself balanced with the other. Suddenly, his arm moved, back and forth, like a wave. _Was my killer waving at me?_

That's when I noticed it, something that I should have been happy to see, but instead it made me completely angry. That smile…crooked and warming, mocking me in that beautiful way it always does.

I stomped across the room and shoved my patio door open.

"Hey Cla-." I slapped him on the arm before he could get the rest of the greeting out. He grabbed his arm, but instead of a wince he continued smiling. "What was that for?" he chuckled.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I whispered loudly. I didn't want to wake any of our neighbors up. "Why are you here this late? Go home!" I didn't mean it… Already my anger had begun to subside.

His smile hadn't left, "Give me my headphones and I'll be on my way Clare Bear." I scolded an walked back into my room. He followed closely behind and slid the door closed. "Mmm what smells good?" He caught a whiff of my lasagna.

"_My_ food," I emphasized. He put his hands up in defense.

"Your food. Ok Clare." He took a step back. His boyish cuteness was more noticeable in the moonlight. I felt a little bad now. I didn't mean for it to sound selfish or anything, my anger got the best of me. I walked back over to my dresser. I could see him starring at me in the reflection. I turned to look at him.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. You could have come to the front door yah know… It's almost 11pm you scared the mess outta me."

He smirked and moved toward me. "I'm sorry Clare. I didn't mean to scare you. It was meant to be a surprise. I wouldn't want to scare you on purpose."

"Some surprise," I muttered. I turned back around and grabbed my hair brush. I needed to brush the back of my head. I could hear Eli moving around behind me. I watched him sit down on my bed and grab the headphones off the night stand.

"Thanks for going to the dump and getting these for me. Saved me a lot of time." I rolled my eyes. He put the headphones around his neck and continued to scan my room. The expression in his eyes seemed to be expecting…like he was looking for something specific. He shrugged and looked back at me and then to the nightstand again.

He picked up my lasagna. "This smells good…you make this?" he asked.

"No my mom did," I replied. There was a long pause.

"May I have some?" I turned to look at him. "What? Don't tell me you're selfish Clare." He frowned.

"No…I'm not. I just expected you to eat some without asking. You strike me as the kind of person who would do that." I smiled and put my hair brush down.

He started laughing and sat the plate back on the nightstand. "You can have some if you want," I added.

His smile grew wider and he pointed to the lasagna. A piece had already been eaten. I rolled my eyes and pushed him to the other side of my bed. Sitting down, I grabbed my lasagna and took a bite. He starred at me. After my second bite I glanced at him. He was closer than I had expected…only inches away from me. Those green eyes, so intense and deep, were killing me. Oh god…not again Clare. I mentally shook myself.

"Um…you want some more?"

"No thanks," he muttered, and continued to stare. I forced myself to look away from him. "I couldn't help but notice something," he stated.

I looked confused. "What?"

"No Edward posters?" He chuckled

I smiled, "I'm not completely obsessed," I pointed out. _At least not with Edward._

"I think differently."

"How come?"

"I read your vampire fiction. It is very good…minus this Declan character. But other than that it's like you've experienced everything you've written…or maybe fantasized about it a million times," he smiled.

"I…," I didn't know what to say. I thought for a minute, and after finally coming up with a response, turned to answer. That look of smug was plastered across his face. He knew he had me.

"You're such a jerk you know that?" I joked. He was taken by surprise from the accusation. Smiling, he shrugged and grabbed my fork.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" he mocked as he took another bite of my lasagna. I snatched my fork back. Ignoring the fact that he had his headphones and had no other reason to be here, he started a conversation about my vampire fiction. It wasn't the best subject to talk about, kind of embarrassing really, but he was interested. We talked for almost an hour, not just about that, but about a lot of other things. Things like school, how I was confused about whether or not Adam was a boy or girl (this made him laugh more than I've ever seen him laugh in my life, and he still didn't give me a definant answer), the Dead Hand Reunion Concert and the fact that he has like 100 t-shirts that say Dead Hand on them, How he came about getting the hearse (which is an interesting story I tell you), and most important, my parents. I appreciated having him here to talk about them. He's a great listener.

We both finished the lasagna together. Our backs now rested against the head board. My head rested on his shoulder while he continued talking. I lost track of time and glanced over at the clock… 11:55pm. I shot up. My sudden movement alarmed him.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents will be home any minute." _How could I have let this go on so long?_ "You gotta go." I whispered

He looked disappointed. I'm sure the same expression was written across my face as well. Then that thoughtful looked played across his face. _Oh no… he's going to make this difficult._

"Do you want me to leave Clare?" he smirked tauntingly. _Yep…difficult._ He crossed his legs and his arms across his chest.

I sighed, "Eli…get up." I said it with force, but that didn't seem to have any type of effect.

He chuckled, "Make me."

I gave him my disapproving look, which only made him smile more. Gathering all of my determination and strength, I pushed him. I heard a soft "whoa" escape his lips. We landed on the floor with a thud…me on top of him.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head and tried leaning up. My weight kept him pinned down. I looked at him…

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "Let me see." I lifted his head and searched through his hair. A small knot began to form. I heard snickering.

He looked at me, " I'm alright Clare. Didn't expect you to hit me that hard though." Smiling shyly I lowered his head. Those green eyes met my blue ones. They were so beautiful. We starred at each other for what seemed like an eternity. His breathing stilled, and so did mine. I bit my bottom lip and realized the position we were in. I'm straddling him…and our faces are only inches apart. He hasn't said a word or moved, all he has done is starred. I tried to say something but I couldn't speak. Suddenly…his face starts to move upwards, and the only thing I could do was…nothing. He was getting closer, and my eyes closed as he caressed my face.

"I don't understand why you have to be so complicated!" My mom's voice made me jump. I moved off of Eli and sat next to him. After a while he slowly stood up. Loud bickering arose from downstairs. _So much for peace and quiet. _I sighed and buried my head in my hands…_ So close._

I could feel Eli's hand touch my back. Looking up, I was greeted my those intense green eyes. He helped me to my feet. I heard a door slam.

"You have to go," I whispered. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I was taken aback at first, but after a few seconds I melted into him. I released a breath of air I was holding and held on to him tightly. He was a great friend, and even though I wanted to be more, I didn't want to jeopardize that. Little did I know he was thinking the same thing.

"I'll see you on Monday," he whispered. I nodded sadly. We pulled back slowly, and I dropped my face expecting him to leave. I didn't want him to see my cry…how pathetic. To my surprise, he caressed my face once again. Gently, he tilted my head upwards until I came in full eye contact with him. He stroked my cheek softly…and smirked.

I couldn't help it…I giggled. My mom could walk in on us at any moment, but I didn't care. _God I loved his smile_. "Your smile is so pretty."

His smile grew and he brought my face closer to his. My heart began to race. He raised an eyebrow, as in asking for permission. I nodded, and without so much as a hesitation, fell into his embrace. He pressed his lips against mine softly, so soft I didn't know if he had or not. It was so gentle…delicate...protective. He didn't want to rush it, and I was more than glad to comply with that.

I placed my hands softly on his chess, to steady myself. All feeling in my knees had disappeared and the only thing keeping me from falling was him. I pushed my lips harder against his. They were so soft and sweet..the best thing I've ever tasted in my life. He smirked against my lips as his hands traveled from my face to my hips…pulling me closer towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck…surprised from the moan that had escaped my lips. I had wanted this for so long. _Oh God this was awesome!_

He held me firm, not to tight and not to softly. I've never felt this way in my life. What was only for a minute seemed to have lasted an hour. He pulled his face away. _Why? _I pouted…not on purpose though. A piece of hair had fallen just over his eye. He pushed it to the side and returned his hand to my waist. I laid my head on his chest…his chin rested on top of it. The fighting downstairs had ended…it was silent. _Perfect_

Footsteps began to ascend the stairs. I looked towards the door…my mom was sure to check in on me. _Crap!_

Eli sensed my tenseness and let me go. It felt as so I was missing something. I turned back to look at him. He removed the headphones from around his neck and placed them around mine.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem. Just don't lie and say you lost them or anything. I'm going to have to make up other excuses to come and see you at night. I don't want to become unoriginal." I laughed and he placed a soft kiss on my lips unexpectantly. He pulled back before I could even react in time. _Darn he was fast._ He showed a toothy grin and opened the patio door.

"Goodnight Clare Bear. Thanks for the lasagna," he whispered as he stepped out. _Clare Bear?_ He had called me that earlier. I have something for him.

"Night Elijah Goldsworthy," I said with a smile. He hated when I said his first name. He grimaced and shot me a disappointed glance. I reacted by sticking my tongue out.

Footsteps were making their way down the hall. I turned to look at the door, then back at the patio….he was gone. I hurried over and shut the patio door, jumped onto my bed, set the headphones down on my night stand and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and could feel the light from the hallway splash against my face. Seconds later it had closed again. I opened my eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled swiftly. Then I turned my attention towards my patio window.

_God he has a beautiful smile_

**THE END**


End file.
